


A Friendship Potion

by ghoul_oppressor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Tea Parties, There aren't any actual spoilers in this dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_oppressor/pseuds/ghoul_oppressor
Summary: Neige and Vil have been struggling ever since Vil's overblot incident. They've both felt very lonely as of late, and Neige has even turned to Vil to ask for a friend-making potion! Fortunately, Vil has just the thing.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit & Neige LeBlanche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Friendship Potion

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any actual spoilers in this, don't worry! It was written before Chapter 5 ended, and is just a fun little idea I had!

_Please get well soon, Neige!_  
  
_We miss you so, Neige!_  
  
_Come back to us quickly, okay?_  
  
...Neige idly scrolled through his direct messages on Magicame. Sweet words of best wishes and support in every message, and yet, it didn’t make him feel one bit better. You would think that so many people offering their love and comfort would provide at least a bit of ease, right? Maybe it would have put him more at ease if any of it felt real. It slowly became increasingly obvious that he did not have any actual friends- yes, he had people to sit with at lunch, and people who wanted to walk home with him, and people who supported him online, but hardly any of those people were friends. He was very aware, now, that these people were just... fans, and that wasn’t what he wanted. It’d been a week since he announced his temporary break from social media, (Vil had done the same around the same time— it wasn’t hard to decipher why.) and he was still getting all these messages. He hadn’t answered any of them, which was... unlike him. It surprised even himself when he couldn’t bring himself to reply.  
  
Maybe it was for the best that nothing was said in response. Neige could hardly bring himself to think about the incident that lead to this break, he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk about it. It was hard to even recall properly right now. ...he wished he did have someone to talk about it with, though. Tossing his phone aside, the boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was unbecoming of him to cry so heavily. Snow White never cried for long, though, of course... she had people to help cheer her up. Neige felt like he had no one.  
  
  
————————————  
  
  
Vil suffered the same. If nothing, he was at least grateful that the incident had not been publicized in any way shape or form. Any hint that something had happened with the two of them specifically would go quite terribly, and could have disastrous consequences for his reputation. That didn’t mean he felt any less terrible, though. How had he let this whole mess get the best of him? He swore to himself that he had it under control- that he would beat Neige’s popularity and rise to the top in the world of beauty with no issue. This was definitely not no issue. The messages and comments of sympathy almost made him feel sick. He didn’t want any of them- he hadn’t even bothered to read through them after the first few started rolling in. How pathetic they made him feel.  
  
A timid knock sounded at the door.  
  
Vil cursed under his breath, and at first, chose to ignore it. He didn’t want to see anyone at the moment.  
  
The knock came again, a bit louder this time. Fine. He climbed out of bed and made it up tidy before moving to finally answer the door. Much to his dismay and... utter shock, behind it stood none other than Neige. What ever could he want with Vil of all people after that horrific scene?! Both of them seemed equally shocked that Neige was there, in all honesty. The dark haired boy sucked in a deep breath and wiped his eyes hastily, finding it hard to look Vil in the eye. Was he frightened? Guilty? Angry? He couldn’t tell, but he was certain of one thing. He was very, very lonely.  
  
“...I’m sorry to bother you, but, uhm,” He hesitated, looking down the hall as he gathered his thoughts. “You’re good at potions, aren’t you?”  
  
He was asking for potions? Vil was entirely caught off guard by this request. Did Neige trust him not to poison him at this very moment? A foolish move, when Vil wasn’t even sure if he could trust himself. At last, after scrutinizing every inch of Neige’s face, he nodded. “I am. _Why_?”  
  
It felt like a foolish idea- it probably was a foolish idea. Neige had to fight the urge to turn tail and run, because he came here for a reason. “Do you... have a potion that can help me make friends?” “...What?” The boy took off his beret and wrung it in his hands, still avoiding Vil’s eyes. “As you know, I’ve, uh, taken a short break from social media and all that. It’s just kind of come to my attention that I don’t exactly have any friends. Just, uhm, fans.”  
  
Oh. Vil blinked a few times, still staring at the boy. He understood that feeling plenty, and while relating to Neige at all formed a sort of pit in his stomach, he supposed that... the two of them were really the only ones who would understand the other’s current situation. He took a long time to respond, gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles turned white. At last, though, he dropped his hand and gestured for Neige to follow him as he stepped out of the doorway. “I might have something. Come this way.” Without waiting for an answer, he flicked his robes and began down the hall.  
  
Neige quickly placed his hat back on his head and scurried behind him, eyes wide. The two ended up marching down the stairs, through many halls, and… past the laboratory? He was rather confused by that, considering he thought they were going to get a potion, but he chose not to question it. Vil likely knew where he was going more than Neige did. They walked in silence all the way towards the front of the grand dormitory, past paintings and lovely vases that Neige would likely appreciate more if he weren’t so miserable at the moment.  
  
Vil stopped in front of the kitchen, and gestured for Neige to go in ahead of him. He quickly nodded and moved forward, holding the door open for the other boy as he did. “So, uhm, why are we in the kitchen?” Saying nothing, Pomefiore’s prefect moved to the cupboards, and pulled out a large teapot, along with cups and saucers. The Royal Sword visitor watched in confusion while Vil appeared to brew perfectly normal tea in silence. Was this some kind of potion he hadn’t learned about? Maybe a charm to be placed on the tea? Neige simply stayed put in his spot by the door, waiting for Vil to finish. About ten minutes later, the tea was ready, along with a little plate of pastries. Once again, Vil gestured for Neige to follow, and placed the plate in his hands.  
  
Again they walked, though this was a shorter walk to the common room. It was a bit late at night, so there were hardly any people in there. Neige supposed he wouldn’t have minded either way, though- it seemed like a good place to clear one’s mind be it full or empty. The two sat at a table in the corner of the room, a little tea party soon set up on the lovely tablecloth. They still said nothing as the tea was poured between the two of them- maybe they weren’t sure what to say. The silence, however, was finally broken after Neige tried his tea.  
  
“Uhm, Vil?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“This is good, but it just tastes like… tea.”  
  
Vil scoffed a little as he drank his own. “Astute observation. It is tea.”  
  
Blinking a bit, Neige looked down at his cup, then back at the boy across the table. “Ah, this is.. the potion for making friends?”  
  
  
He sighed, and set down his cup, looking Neige in the eye now. Neige looked away a moment, but eventually decided to stop avoiding Vil’s gaze as the prefect spoke. “There isn’t a particular potion for making friends. There are potions to make yourself more charming, of course, but that is not what you are looking for, is it? You said you wanted friends, not fans. The best way to make some friends is to talk with people who will understand you, and many important conversations take place,” He gestured at the table. “over tea.” That was bewildering, to say the least. Just recently, Vil had been practically trying to kill him, and now they were chatting over tea to become pals? “...I don’t.. understand. I thought you hated me.” Vil could admit that he had hated Neige for a while. Even now, those feelings of jealousy still resided, but… “I think… the two of us are the only ones who will fully understand right now. As uncomfortable as it might be, if you… if you truly want friends and not fans, I would not mind getting to know you better.”  
  
…  
  
“...heh…”  
  
“...What’s so funny?”  
  
Neige snorted lightly, and covered his mouth. “You just acted so mystical about tea! Hehe, you could have just told me we were going to chat.”  
  
Vil turned red. “Wh- you asked for a potion! You were clearly expecting some mystic solution!”  
  
“I’m sorry! It’s just a little funny, you know?” He lowered his hand from his mouth, and leaned across the table with a smile. “But it was nice of you. So, let’s get to drinking this friendship potion and do some icebreakers, huh? I think we hardly know a thing about each other!”  
  
They poured tea and shared the pastries for hours on end, chatting it up as they truly got to know each other. Why, it got so late that the vice-prefect even had to come and send them off to bed, with a firm but understanding “tut-tut.” Rook Hunt watched the two head upstairs, still beaming and chuckling (albeit a little sleepily), and shook his head with a smile. In the end, everything seemed to solve itself… and he could tell a beautiful friendship was forming.


End file.
